


30 SouMako Prompts

by 104157



Category: Free!!, Free!! Eternal Summer
Genre: M/M, Writing Challenege
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-06-09 21:37:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6924379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/104157/pseuds/104157
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alright so I'm working on just dabbling around with writing prompts and trying to get back into the writing groove so to start things off over the summer I'm going to be writing a series of thirty drabbles as I have the time for them. There is no real schedule when I will and won't have certain things out but the first chapter is a lost in order of what kind of AU I will be doing. A Majority of it will be Souske and Makoto from Free!! but some other pairings may slip in depending on my mood. I will post any triggers and notes that I have about a story along with a song that I think is fitting to the chapter. I hope you guys enjoy reading this as much as I will hopefully enjoy writing it! Feel free to leave comments and criticism, I would love to hear what you guys have to think!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prompt List

1.) Betrayal  
2.) Eyes  
3.) Introductions  
4.) New Tattoo  
5.) Transgender Character  
6.) "Are you challenging me?"  
7.) Best Friend  
8.) Equality  
9.) Nightmares: Bad Dreams: Hallucinations  
10.) Morning Rituals  
11.) Birthday  
12.) Date Night  
13.) Fighting/Arguing  
14.) Wedding Day  
15.) Rough Sex  
16.) Death/Grief  
17.) Dirty Talk/Phone Sex  
18.) Icarus and the Sun  
19.) Coffee Shop AU  
20.) First Kiss  
21.) Injury  
22.) Stuck in an Elevator  
23.) Proposal  
24.) Stargazing  
25.) Promises  
26.) Running Away  
27.) Monotone/Technicolor  
28.) Break of Trust  
29.) Giving Up  
30.) Hope 


	2. 1.) Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto and Sosuke go to a party and Rin makes a little appearance in there too.

Colorful lights flash, strobing around him as fog circles the floor, from a fog machine places somewhere in the crowd. The music was cranked up so high that Makoto could feel his body shake along with the vibrating floorboards under him as he waded through the mass of people trying to find his boyfriend. The original plan he been to stop by the house party to see what was going on since it was the first off-campus party that Makoto had actually been invited too but as his pulse thrums with panic, he knew that this had been a bad idea. Too many people, Too much alcohol, and music too loud to even hear himself think. He needed to find Sosuke. He needed to get out of here before this party got more out of hand than it already was.

Bodies pressed up against each other crowded the halls in attempt to find more to drink of find somewhere off to just be alone making it harder for Makoto to push through the throngs of people as he alternates between looking for Souske and texting Souske.

~

Message to Sou-chan  
Hey, Where are you?

~

Makoto slips his phone back into his pocket before he continues on his hunt for Souske. Parties had never really been Makoto’s thing because of all the noise and people but he knew that Sosuke liked parties and after Rin had taken the time to invite them out, saying no to the invitation would have been rude. That afternoon had been spent looking for the perfect outfit while Sosuke was laying on the bed being unhelpful as always. 

~

“Everything you wear looks great Mako.” Sosuke said as he looked bored up at the ceiling not even paying attention to what Makoto had pulled out of their closet this time.

His cheeks flushed and he rolled his eyes before responding. “You know how much you are helping me right now Sosuke?” He says resting a hand on his hip trying to get his boyfriend’s attention, “None at all.” 

Finally, Sosuke seemed to look over at Makoto as he sat up on the bed. “Fine, Fine, how about this then?” He asks as he holds up a pair of stonewashed-torn up jeans with a Mumford and Sons t-shirt and a pair of green converse.

~

Message to Sou-chan  
I’ve been looking all over for you  
~

Frantically, Makoto pushes past intoxicated party goers, getting more and more nervous about what could have happened. The house of Kappa Sigma, their largest campus fraternity, was fairly large, making it hard to get to all the rooms as the party surged and moved but after thirty minutes Makoto had finally been able to cover the downstairs, confirming that Souske was nowhere on the first floor of the house. That just left the upstairs where all of the bedrooms were… 

There was a bathroom!

Yeah that had to be it. Makoto shakes his head, scolding himself at the idea of Souske cheating on him; even drunk that is a ridiculous notion. They love each other.

~

Message to Sou-chan  
Are you in the bathroom?

Message to Sou-chan  
Souske?

~

Makoto slowly makes his way up the stairs, past the people, thankful that the music is quieter upstairs than it is downstairs to try and soothe his migraine that is beginning to cloud his head and make it pound like a knife against his skull. As he gets closer to the top of the stairs though he begins to hear voices; hushed voices and…. Moaning? 

As the people come into view Makoto’s expressions warps, horrified at the sight. Rin is down on his knees with strong, dextrous fingers running his hair, pushing his head down, fingers that belong to none other than Sosuke himself. His head is pressed back against the wall, tipped up, with his face contorted in pleasure.

~

It’s always Rin…

Haru choose Rin over Makoto at Iwatobi,

And now,

Souske chose him in college.

It’s always Rin…

~

Tears prickle his eyes and he know he is supposed to be mad, say something to break them up, make a scene, but he can’t. Makoto turns away from the scene, scrubbing his hands with his face as descends the stairs, trying to hold himself together until he can make it back to their…. his apartment.

~

Message to Sou-chan  
I’m leaving.

Message to Sou-chan  
Don’t come home tonight…. Have fun with Rin….


	3. 2.) Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sosuke writes a letter to his sister about how Makoto makes him feel and overall lets out his inner feelings more so than normal.
> 
> This is written in first person point of view.
> 
> Track for this Chapter  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C8pilslBYdc - Your Song by Ellie Goulding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to my wonderful boyfriend, I love you, you green-eyed dork.

Dear Kiyoko, 

I'm not really one for mushy stuff, you of all people should know that by now but I mean I can sure as hell try to describe to you Makoto since you asked but I swear to god if you let Rin see this or talk to him about it I'll raise some hell when I get back to Tokyo.

Here goes nothing I guess… 

When I seen him Makoto’s Jade green eyes stare me down with a variety of different emotions. I can see them smile and laugh and full of love but I also have seen them full of sorrow, when they have been at their worst. Makoto never has been good at hiding his emotions but even when he tries to mask his emotions with his face he can never hide it with eyes; they give away everything. My favorite part of Makoto is his eyes if I'm being honest. He gets them from his mother and she is just as kind of a caring woman as he is with a kind heart and smile but luckily for me he got his father's broad strong shoulders; it's lucky for him too. Makoto has a bad habit of trying to take on the world by himself and if he were to have had the thin build I have a feeling those shoulders would have crumbled a long time ago. I'm getting sidetracked here though thinking about the rest of him when I really just wanted to talk about his eyes. 

In Tokyo there isn't a lot of greenery but I swear when I look into his eyes all I can think of is that I’m home because really, to me, Makoto is home. I look at him, into his eyes, and I just get flooded with warmth that just makes me feel relaxed and calm, almost like looking around on a forest. I mean I know that's kind of stretching it but seriously looking into his eyes is like having your very own, private forest. It's so serene and I get so lost in them sometimes that I can barely keep up with what he is trying to tell me when we talk. He's just so goddamn beautiful Kiyoko. People have different ways of relieving stress but to me I just have to look at him and I get lost and tangled up in my very own forest. 

His eyes are beautiful and wonderful but I think the worst I have ever seen them is when he gets home from a long day of work. So he works as a doctor right? Well okay technically his actual job title is Neonatal-Perinatal Medical Practitioner, but it’s just a fancy way to say that he takes care of newborns. I think that’s the worst he can ever look; when he gets home from a long day of work with a broken expression in his eyes because they lost a kid at the hospital. That look just makes me want to wrap him in his arms, pull him down on to the couch and say that he is never allowed to leave the apartment again. I swear Kiyoko i don’t think I have ever seen anyone more heartbroken than him after days like that. It’s better though that each death leaves an impact on him though rather than nothing at all (then i might have a bit of a problem). He’s just so caring and sweet sometimes I don’t understand how he decided to go for someone like me.

The best moments though, the best moments are when he’s staring back at me, right into my eyes, with the little smiles that I know are for me and no one else. When he looks at me like that, everything melts around me. There is nothing else, no one else, just him surrounding me, engulfing me in his presence. He makes my head spin and my heart sore in the best of ways to the point of drowning me sometimes but I wouldn’t give it up for anything. I really can’t wait to see those eyes though when he is looking down on me during my proposal. 

That’s kind of part I was writing this letter actually. I mean I know mom and dad aren’t the most accepting of what I choose to do but it’s happening anyway. Shit, like I even have the ring and everything Kiyoko. This entire thing is so surreal, after hurting my shoulder I practically thought my life was over but that’s when Makoto and I actually started talking really and made me realize I was being an idiot. I really truly love him. His eyes are going to be so happy and that’s all I ever want to do for him, make him happy.

So yeah, there is my “grossness” that you wanted and I’ll call you after I propose to let you know what happened, hopefully, you can come to the wedding, maybe even mom and dad would come, who knows. 

Keep doing well,  
Yamazaki Sosuke.


	4. HOLY SHIT ITS BEEN A LONG TIME

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> READ THIS PLEASE IF YOU ARE INTERESTED TO LEARN WHY I TOTALLY BAILED ON THIS AND WHAT WIL HAPPEN WITH IT IN THE FUTURE

Alright, so as you may have noticed it has been well over a year since I abandoned this project and I'm really sorry about that for the three people who were actually bookmarked to this story and then found that I never updated it. Last year was a total dumpster fire for me and I kind of just stopped writing all together. I have recently picked writing back up as I go into college and I have improved GREATLY. My previous chapters were not horrible and I fully intend on still leaving them up to continue where I left off but as far as length and content go I will be upgrading the level of content that I crate. So yeaaaaaaah, I'm just going to do a little breakdown of what is to come from this set of drabbles.

1.) actual content again  
2.) better quality/longer content  
3.) I will be doing a new prompt at the very least once a month (but maybe more)

I can't wait to get writing again for everyone but why the updates here will be shower is because in tandem to these drabbles I am also going to start working on my Haikyuu pic again to turn it into something solid so sadly this is going to turn into a side project but I hope I can still bring people enjoyment as I continue to write and I into you to check out some of my other work!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So all in all I do plan to pick this back up and continue writing this but if you want to keep track of my you can get in touch with me through social media!
> 
> Instagram: my_home_is_the_trashcan  
> Tumblr: davemotherfuckinstrider  
> Email: alex104157@gmail.com

**Author's Note:**

> This is mostly just an author trying to get back his groove; any questions or messages can be directed to the comments section or social media.
> 
> Tumblr: davemotherfuckinstrider  
> Instagram: fandomtrash2017 (my preferance)


End file.
